Trixie and Lily's Ghostly Adventures
by The All Powerful Ones
Summary: Two twins who were separated from birth, finally find each other again. Join Lily and Trixie as they discover their roles in life (or afterlife). As they have fun with their powers, they learn that their magic can get out of hand and can land them in life-threating situations. Plus, they must make the choice between helping their dad's plots to take over Pacworld or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Trixie and Lily's Ghostly Adventures **

Trixie's Adventure Begins (Part 1)

*Snore* "Wake up m'lady, you have a big day ahead of you." My ghostly butler told me. "Can I have just five more minutes, Butt-ler?" I asked. "But Miss Trixie, your dad…" as Butt-ler was talking, he trailed off. My dad can be such a nightmare. I mean we are talking about Betrayus here! Oh yeah, I am the daughter of Betrayus so that makes me a princess in some way. He is the lord of the Netherworld. By lord, I mean dictator. Everyone knows that from the ghosts here to the Pacworlders up there. "Ugh, fine; I guess I can't sleep for five minutes!" I soon realized I was acting like my whiney dad and I jumped to apologize. "Sorry that I snapped, I'm just really tired." "No hard feelings, princess," Butt-ler told to me. "I'll be out in five minutes." "Okay Princess Trixie."

Ugh, do you hate that nagging feeling, like something is eating away at you? I mean my dad used to be a great general. As great as he was, he had a lust for power. He created the Ghost Wars. I was born in that time. It was not easy growing up at that time. Sadly, my dad killed all of the yellow ones. Why am I sad, one may ask? I do not believe that killing is the answer for everything. Just, I do not know, do something else with them. Well, my dad was defeated and for his punishment, he and his army had their bodies stripped from them. I do not remember much about my mom. I also do not know why I am a ghost. It may be because of I am Betrayus' daughter and like father, like daughter. Or is it, like father, like son? Well I better stop daydreaming and go to my dad before her has another one of his famous temper tantrums. Wow, I can be so mean at times. Well, this is true, ask anyone!

"Moring daddy, how are you?" I knew what the answer was going to be- awful! "I am awful, Trixie!" Dad of course said. He is bored and wants some type of entertainment. "What is the matter dad?" I questioned my dad knowing that was a bad question. He would just bore me with his problems that are not that big of a deal. "Where is Butt-ler, he has to serve me, well us breakfast." "I think he is dusting my room." I quickly replied. I just want to get out of this conversation and go adventure. Wow, I am a bad daughter. Well, who cares no one knows I am saying this stuff. "Okay, where is his brother with an ego bigger than Pacworld and the Netherworld combined?" My dad rudely asked. "Oh, Dr. Buttocks is probably in his lab working on a way to get the portal open." I said to my dad, starting to grow comfortable with him. "How is your magic going?" I cannot believe my dad asked that! Dad is usually very stubborn and not too kind. Oh, and I bet you did not know that I am magical. I have magic powers that my uncle, the enemy, took away from me. I just cannot believe, ever since that day, I was just a normal Pacworlder and soon after a normal ghost. I sighed and tried a spell. This is not going to work and I know it. When I completed the spell, surprisingly, it worked! "Dad, my magic it's restored!" I said, gleefully. "Good job, now go find Butt-ler so he can serve us breakfast." My dad calmly said.

I just cannot believe what just happened! I have my magic back. For how long have I had my magic? Maybe, with this magic, I can open the portal. Nah, I will use my latest invention, which has no name because I am horrible at naming things! "Butt-ler, Butt-ler where are you?" I loudly asked. I live in such a big castle, which no one ever visits. It is so lonely here, no one my age, well except for the Ghost Gang. They are fun to hang out with and are nice. I think they have to be nice so they do not have to face my dad's fierce wrath. "I am over here, m'lady." Butt-ler told me. "I do not know where over there is." I said, stating the obvious. "I am dusting your room." I knew he was dusting my room! "Butt-ler, you need to serve dad breakfast. I am not going to have it today." I stated to Butt-ler. "Are you sick, princess?" Butt-ler questioned me. "No, I just do not want to eat breakfast." "Okay Trixie, bye." "Bye, Butt-ler."

Now, I am going to get Dr. Buttocks to go with me to the portal. "Trixie, I need you!" Dad yelled out. "I am coming, dad!" I screamed back to him. I was so close. I just had to walk out that door and run! I also had to get Dr. Buttocks so meh. "What do you want, dad?" "I need you to find Buttocks and tell him to fix my TV!" My dad roared. Is he kidding me? He wants a TV fixed, a TV! I can do that with ease! "Oh dad, I can do that." I told him gleefully. "I need this TV to hack into Stratos' TV." "All you have to do is put this here, a just this, and put that over there and done. All we need is a satellite. Like a news satellite from Pacworld." I told my dad. "Okay, thank you my little inventor." My dad said loving. I rather be a doctor or scientist but whatever.

Okay, now I am going to find Dr. Buttocks so I am not lonely when going to the portal. Besides, no one else can know about this invention. It is a surprise for dad so he can take over Pacworld. This sounds so stupid but whatever, he will be happy and less boring. *Knocks the door to Dr. Buttocks lab* "Vho iz dere?" asked Dr. Buttocks "It's me, Trixie." I told him. "Oh, come in." He told me. "Thank you, Dr. Buttocks, now I want you to come with me." I said to him. "Vhy, is everything okay princezz?" He questioned. "Everything is fine; I just need you to see something." "Okay Trixie." *Both walk to the portal* "Vhy did you take me here?" Dr. Buttocks asked. I told him, "I wanted to show you an invention I made to open the portal. It shocks it with a lot of energy and the portal should open." "Can you zhov me hov it vorks?" Dr. Buttocks asked. "That's why I brought you here. All you have to do is press he- its open!" I screamed. "Hov did you do dat?" Dr. Buttocks asked. "I didn't open it. You, gather all ghosts!" I once more screamed. -Ten minutes later- "I have a bad feeling about this." I nervously told my dad. "It'll be fine, dad reassured, "I got the satellite that you needed. I got it from a news car. Dr. Buttocks said that he would record." My dad told me, somehow excited to hang out with me. "That sounds cool, dad." I said to my dad, which made him smile. I guess he wants to be a better father. "Are you ready?" Dr. Buttocks asked. "Yes, we are." Dad said while looking down at me. "3…2…1…" Dr. Buttocks counted down. "Boo, scared ya, didn't I? Greetings and salutations Pacworlders, it is you are most evil enemy, Lord Betrayus." "And me, Princess Trixie!" I announced while sounding very silly. "Yes, well um by now, you have met my ghostly army and I have your attention. Therefore, my demands are to surrender. My army will destroy Pacworld if you do not surrender. Brother dearest, you have ten minutes to decide. I hope you choose, well I do not care what you choose because for m- us, it is a win-win. Have fun deciding!" After that lecture, I cannot believe my dad said us. "Can I go spook some Pacworlders?" I asked waiting for my no. "Yes you may, Trixie." My dad said. "Really dad, I can!" I just cannot believe this. I am so happy! "Bye dad!" "Bye Trixie!"

Finally, I am able to go and spook so Pacworlders. I have never done that before. Sure, I spook other spooks, but that is it. "Where are all of you going? I thought you were supposed to be haunting Pacworlders." I roared. I did not mean to however, these ghosts should be following orders. "We, we, we…" one ghost trembled. "We saw a yellow one." Another ghost said. "Ha, please; my dad took care of them years ago, right dad?" "You are right, Trixie." *Coughing* "He ate us dude!" Blinky the red ghost said. "Dad, they did use the regeneration chamber. No ghost uses that. They only use it if a yellow one eats them." I of course had to state the obvious. "Yes, yes I know this Trixie." Dad said, nervously. "Do you know what it's like being eaten and spit out, do you?" Pinky the brown ghost yelled. Ha, ha, I am just kidding, the pink ghost. "No, no it can't be! I do not believe it no, no, nooooo! What are all of you looking at; go back!" My dad roared. "Bu-but Lord Betrayus…" A ghost trembled. "I WANT EVERYONE TO LEAVE NOW AND GET THE TREE OF LIFE!" my father roared.

*Swoosh* as fast as everyone came, as fast as they left. Surprisingly enough, I was about of that swoosh. I was so excited to go and spook. "Hi guys, what's up?" I cheerfully asked. "We are doing nothing, just doing stuff for you and your dad." Inky the blue ghost said gravely. "Yeah, why are you here?" Clyde the orange ghost questioned. "She is here obviously to boss us around." Blinky hurtfully said. "She's the nice one out of everyone in her family!" Pinky yelled and hitting Blinky. "Yeah, yeah I know. I am just mad that we were eaten." Blinky huffed. "I know and I'm sorry." I kindly said. "Oh thanks." Bliny said sheepishly and blushed. This is hard to tell since he is already red. "Look, the Round House!" I said, getting excited about my adventure. "So what do we do?" A random ghost asked. "We just get it." I foolishly said.

"Hey, it's you four!" "Guys, run away!" Blinky shouted. Ugh, I had better see what they are doing. Good thing for me studying those spells I know it from heart. To turn invisible, it is like dropping a smoke bomb. *Poof* There we go. Now where are they? "Please don't eat us." Pinky pleaded. "We don't taste good." Inky said, stating the obvious. "You got that right." The yellow one said. "How about we make a deal?" Blinky said, wittingly. "Sure, so I don't eat you guys and you help me, correct?" The yellow one asked. Blinky told the yellow one, "Yep, so deal?" Soon after that, I turned visible and screamed, "How could you guys? You guys wait until I tell my dad!" "Trixie, please don't …" Inky said, sadly. "Don't eat her!" Pinky commanded the yellow one. "Why can't I?" The yellow one asked. "She is our friend." Clyde told the yellow one. "Okay." The yellow one then gave me a sheepish smile. I gave him a smile too because I would feel bad if I did not.

"Well, at least we won the battle." The yellow one said, smiling. "Are you sure about that?" I questioned the yellow one. As everyone looked at the window, we saw a gigantic tree, carried away by thousands of ghosts. "It's over, we lost." The yellow one sighed. I just could not help but to pity him. "Mwhahahahaha, I won, you lost." My dad said, gloatingly. I quickly hid so that he would not see me with the Pacworlders. My dad continued gloating, "Which means, bye, bye Pacworld and hello my world, mwhahahahaha!" *Betrayus starts chocking**Camera turns off* "We can't trust her!" The pink Pacworlder announced to everyone in the room. I started to fight back tears because, well that just hurt! I also started to wonder why Uncle Stratos never talked to me. Is it because he does not remember me; must be it. I was about to leave when I said, "I'm telling my dad about the deal!" I roared however, I was just hurt. As I started to storm out, *bonk* and light faded into darkness. Before everything was an endless night sky, I heard a sob that said, "I'm so sorry that I did this." I could not recognize who said it however; I soon realized that is was the yellow one and he apologized for it…

Hi, everyone thanks for reading my story. I will write more fanfictions but I really want to know if you like it. Please PM me or whatever you want to do to tell me if you liked it or what. Like I said, more will come in February (once a week) and yeah. Thanks guys, love ya 3 P.S. I do not own the following characters: Betrayus, Butt-ler, Dr. Buttocks, Pac, Cylindria, Spiral, the Ghost Gang (Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde), and Stratos. If quoted text from the show is used, it is an act of coincidence. I do not own Pacworld or the Netherworld. I only own the character, Trixie (for now). Once again, love ya guys. 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Trixie and Lily's Ghostly Adventures**

"**Trixie's Adventure Begins" (Part 2)**

As darkness brightened into light, I was very scared. I had just awaken after being hit with a… what was it? Well, as I regained full consciousness, I was in a dark room with nothing to see for miles. "WH-where am I?" I asked the darkness nervously. "Hello." A mysterious voice said to me. "Turn some light on in here." I commanded. As the light turned on, with me were four Pacworlders and four traitorous ghosts. "Hello, Uncle Stratos. How nice it is to see you." I sarcastically said. "You are happy to see me?" Uncle Stratos questioned me gleefully. "No, I am not." I told Uncle Stratos. If only I could just leave this glass prison. It looks to be ghost proof because Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde cannot get out.

"Now why am I here?" I asked. "We need two things from you." Uncle Stratos said. "Just two things, no; sorry I will not help you." I stated. "Just hear us out." Uncle Stratos pleaded. "Fine, I'll at least hear you out!" I had to give in, even though I did not want to. My friends, who are now traitors, really want this deal. I am doing this only for the sake of my friends. "First, we need you to never tell Betrayus." Uncle Stratos stated. "Okay." I said slowly. "Next, we need you to show us where the Netherworld is." Uncle Stratos lectured on. Well not really, but it feels like a lecture to me. "No, I am not going to help the enemy defeat me!" I stated, angrily. "What if I said you will get your body back?" Uncle Stratos questioned. "No, I could actually get my hands on that repository and I'm not a traitor." I made sure everyone got the point. "Please," everyone asked. "No." I said firmly. "Pretty, pretty please," Inky, asked, hoping for a yes. "Fine, I will help you but only for my friends!" Once again, I gave in.

"Before you go, I would like Trixie to meet her enemies." Uncle Stratos said. Why would he even want to do that? You do not say your enemies. "This is Spiral." "Hello." Spiral told me plainly. "This is Cylindria. "Hello, Betrayus' daughter." Cylindria said, sourly. "Lastly, this is Pacster who is the hero of Pacworld." "Hi, um…" Pacster stammered sheepishly. "I'm Trixie, Pacster." I told Pacster, kindly. "Don't trust her, Pac." Cylindria told Pacster. "She's nice." Pacster told Cylindria while he was in a daze. "So when she tries to take over Pacworld with Betrayus do not come crying to me that it was all a trick." Cylindria said hurtfully to Pacster. "She's not like the rest." Pacster said angrily. That Cylindria really does not like me. I mean is it that hard to tell? "I cannot believe you are sticking up for a ghost!" Cylindria yelled. *Walks away from Pacster but she elbows Trixie* "Ewwwww, I got ghost slime on me!" Cylindria whined. "You shouldn't be mean, Cylindria." Pacster told Cylindria. "Whatever just get this off of me." Once more, Cylindria whined.

"Now, as for our little adventure to the Netherworld, Trixie, show us the way!" Pacster jokingly said. As the top of the glass was being lifted, Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde were telling Uncle Stratos, Pacster, Spiral, and Cylindria how this will be a beautiful adventure for us. I however, was not included in this moment. As I asked, "Are you ready or not," Pacster replied, "Yes." So, then I started to lead the way. It took about 10 minutes to get to the portal. Once we got to the portal, we just jumped right in. It was as if everyone knew to do that. Well, I jumped in first then Pacster said, "Trixie, be careful!" Then, he jumped in. Then Inky yelled, "Get back buster, she's mine!" Pinky told Blinky, Clyde, Spiral, and Cylindria, "I better get Inky before Trixie tries to kill him." So, off Pinky went into the portal. "3…2…1, JUMP!" Spiral counted down and pushed Cylindria in. Soon after, he followed her.

"You guys better eat one of those berries before you... I will leave that for you to find out." I said, sassily. "Ha, ha very funny Trixie." Cylindria said to me. At least these Pacworlders were now in the Nether. I just have to bring them to my dad's castle and we will be done and clear. Well, I do not need to help them after this. "Are we there yet?" Pacster whined. "Yes, we are here." I stated. "How do we get in? Ghosts will see us, wouldn't they?" Spiral asked. "You turn invisible." "How?" Cylindria asked. "I do this." I say as I turn everyone, excluding myself invisible. "Trixie, that's so cool!" Pacster exclaimed. Everyone was so excited about being invisible, except for Cylindria. I am telling you all; this Pacworlder really, really hates me.

Well, as we were walking, two ghostly guards greeted me at the entrance of the castle. "Hello, Princess Trixie, where have you been?" The first guard asked. "Oh, I was just scaring Pacworlders in Pacworld." I lied. "Please princess, come right in." The second guard said. "Thank you." I told the both guards as I entered into my dad's castle. Was it just me or did it seem colder and lonelier? I knew something was wrong and boy, I was right.

"What now, Trixie?" Cylindria asked, thinking I had an answer for everything. "Well Cylindria, be careful of Fluffy." I told her. "Who's Fluffy?" Pacster asked. "Oh, just my demon dog that has three heads." I told Pacster. "That can't be too hard to defeat with a name like Fluffy." Spiral said. "Sure Spiral, go have fun with a killing machine that is a dog." I announced. "Well, that was harsh…" Cylindria whispered. "Guys, we have to fight the dog to get the Tree of Life." Pacster stated. "Okay Pac, we are with you all the way." Spiral and Cylindria said in perfect harmony. As they ran to fight off my little Fluffy, crash! A cage came crashing down and my dad came out of nowhere. "Boo!" My dad yelled gleefully. He loved to strike fear into everyone, especially his enemies. "Ahhhhh!" Pacster, Cylindria, and Spiral screamed. As my dad was laughing evilly, I saw Spiral sad and nervous. However, Cylindria was extremely scared and was in the corner of the cage crying. Her eyes were just telling me, I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me. Despite Pacster devastated, he comforted both of his friends. "Now Trixie, would you mind taking Zac and Sunny's child and friends to a dungeon cell?" Dad asked. I had no choice but to say yes. "Okay daddy." I whispered as I opened the cage and asking Pacster, Clyindria, and Spiral to come with me. "You knew my parents?!" Pacster asked my dad. "Yes, those saps! I have some things that belong to them. I was hoping you might want them." My dad told Pacster. "Really?!" Pacster was getting excited. "No, I will not give them to you. You might be too happy." My dad answered Pacster by being mean. "Pacster, you have to come with me now." I told Pacster, kindly. "O-okay, Trixie." Pacster said, holding back tears. As they walked with me, I was surprised that they did not run away. "Why are you guys not running away?" I let my curiosity do the talking. "Trixie, it's over you and Betrayus won. There's no purpose to run away." Pacster gravely said. There was no more talking because I did not know what to say. I started to pity them even though I should not. They are the enemy and… and… is this even right?

As I pushed Pacster, Cylindria, and Spiral into the dungeon, I quickly ran away. I felt terrible for what I had done. Once I got back to my dad's throne room, he told me, "Would you like to help Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde execute those Pacworlders?" "I would much rather watch up close." I quickly replied. As the five of us walked to the dungeon, Pinky says, "I think the yellow one has a crush on me." Everyone laughed excluding me. "He would never have a crush on a ghost." Blinky rudely commented. Once again, everything fell into silence until we got to the dungeon cell. "What do you guys want?" Pacster questioned angrily. "We must execute you guys." I said. "Oh that's just peaches and rainbows, first you betray us and then now you come to execute us?" Pacster was getting angrier by the minute. "Well, Betrayus didn't give us a choice." Blinky started. "Blinky, slug cams." Pinky warned Blinky. "Betrayus is the best; we learned everything that we know from him." Blinky lied as he tried to look scary. As Pinky fired her ray gun, she zapped the slug cam instead of Pacster, Cylindria, and Spiral. "Pacster, do you love me?" Pinky quickly asked. "No I don't…" Pacster trailed off. "Okay, let's get ready to"- Cylindria cut Pinky off. "Pacster, don't lie now. Why did you just break up with me? Isn't there someone else you love?" Cylindria lied. *Looks at Pinky and smiles* "Guys, we have to sa"- Once more Pinky was cut off, this time by Blinky saying, "Slug cams." "Guys ready?" I asked. "3…2…1… shoot!" As the four shot, they shot the four slug cams. "THAT'S IT; I AM GETTING A NEW CABLE SERVICE!" My dad screeched, however he continued, "LET'S GO GET A FRONT ROW SEAT SINCE THESE STUPID SLUG CAMS DON'T WORK!" *Trixie unlocks the dungeon door*

"Thank you…" Cylindria said. "Now go get the Tree of Life." I tell the three Pacworlders. "What about Betrayus?" Pacster asked. "I'll take care of him, now go!" I yelled. As they left, Clyde asked, "What do we do now?" "We are going to make it look like Pacster, Cylindria, and Spiral escaped and locked us in here." I said. "I am good with tying rope." Clyde said as he got rope out of some pocket that I never knew he had. "Why would you have rope?" Inky asked. "I would have rope for these types of situations." Clyde said as everyone face palmed themselves. As Clyde quickly tied everyone with his rope, my dad came by. I was hoping my dad would not question why I did not use my magic to stop the Pacworlders. However, he did not ask this question.

"BUTT-LER, GO GET MY GHOST ARMY TO GET THOSE PACWORLDERS!" My dad screamed. "Yes Lord Betrayus, but what about Princess Trixie and her friends?" Butt-ler asked. "Well, let Trixie go but leave her friends here." My dad replied. "Why?" Clyde asked. "Since you let Pacster steal back the Tree of Life, I am punishing you four." My dad answered Clyde. "Awwwww!" Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde said. "Trixie, come on." My dad told me. As we started to walk out of the dungeon, I said to the Ghost Gang, "I'll get you out by tomorrow." After I said that, we each exchanged smiles. Then I hurried to catch up to my dad.

After a long day, I headed back to my room. I got the Ghost Gang out of that dungeon. All I had to do is ask my dad and he was like, fine! Once I got into my bed, I smiled. Dang, this adventure was great, wasn't it? This was my own adventure that friends went on with me. However, this was only the beginning.

When I was about to fall asleep, I heard my dad yelling angrily. "SHE CANNOT KNOW ABOUT EITHER ONE OF THEM!" My dad yelled. I quickly went to the throne room to see what was happening. Once I got into the throne room, I hid. "She must know…" Butt-ler trailed off. "She must not know!" My dad started to calm. "But… she has to know… it's her mom… and sister." Butt-ler stammered. "No she doesn't need to know!" After my dad said this, he threw a fireball at Butt-ler. Soon after, my dad turned around and saw me. Before our eyes could even meet, I quickly flew off to my room. I hid underneath my covers like a little kid.

As my door started to creak open, I grew nervous. I thought that it was my dad. What would he have told me if he had come in? Well he did not it was Butt-ler. He said, "If only you know… if only you knew about Lily." Butt-ler said gravely. As Butt-ler left my room, I had a burning question. Who is Lily? As I pondered over this, soon after I fell asleep. I fell asleep knowing that this may not just be my adventure. I may be sharing my adventure with someone I did not even know existed.

**Hey guys, it's me, Priya. Thanks for reading my fanfiction. I do not own anything other than the story plot and the character Trixie (for now). If any of my classmates are reading, you are awesome and thanks. As for my regular audience, thanks so much you are way too awesome (awesome overload, ahhhhh :) 3. More chapters will come out sometime in February, maybe late January. Bye guys, love you! 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Trixie and Lily's Ghostly Adventures**

"**No Ghosts Allowed...Especially Trixie" (Part 1)**

"Lily, wake up!" My aunt yelled. I have been living with her ever since my parents died in a ghost attack. She is in the military and is really serious about it. She enrolled me in military school so that I could protect myself. Even when I was done with military school, she is still teaching me new stuff. I guess losing her sister and her brother-in-law must have been really hard on her. Maybe even more than me. Sometimes when she is in a really happy mood or just wants me out of the house she'll send me on assignments. The thing is these assignments are sometimes easy and sometimes hard. For example, one time I only had to fight one ghost, while others I had to fight off 50. Thanks to Pac, it is easier. For him though it is like a free meal. Pac, Spiral, Cylindria, and I have always been the best of friends since we could talk. I am going to admit it though when I am in a bad mood they cannot even cheer me up. That is when I count on my boyfriend to cheer me up. He is always making jokes and overall making everyone in a 10-mile radius happy. I know I am super lucky to have him as a boyfriend since every girl in town is always drooling over him. He is hilarious, caring, smart, friendly, and will protect me to his last dying breath. His name is Reason although everyone calls him Reese. I am training to become commander of Pacworld. This is how I will avenge my parent's death by making sure they never hurt anyone again. I will never trust a ghost in my life.

Anyway, my aunt says that the president is calling for me and says that I have to be there in 5 minutes. To be honest I don't like him that much, but he does have a higher ranking then me. Therefore has control over anything that has to do with ghosts. He says to tell my aunt that there is a ghost attack in another city and that they need her help. When I tell my aunt this, she says it will probably take 5 days. She says to camp out a in a forest while she is gone. The thing is there is a ghost wave that is coming from there. This means I get to kick butt. I also know this really good place to camp and very few people know that there is a paradise behind it. That is where I want to be.

So while I'm hunting for food and come back there's a ghost that looks just like me. I am serious she looks like a mirror of me. For a while, we just stare at each other, but then I break the silence. I asked, "Who are you?" "I am Trixie." She says. Since I do not trust ghosts, I gave a false name. "My name is Rose." I said to Trixie. We are both wary of each other, both not trusting each other. I have to fight the urge to fight her because I want answers. I feel like she is having the same conflicts. Then out of nowhere, she shoots a fireball at me. Instinctively I fling my arms up to protect my face. Out of nowhere, a water shield comes up and protects me. Trixie asks, "How did you do that?" I did not even know, but I said I always could. I just choose not to use it to my advantage. I did not know that other people had the powers too. "Wait", she says. "You said "the". That means you didn't know about your powers." "No", I say. She caught me, but I still denied it though. I did not want her to think I would be an easy target. I wanted her to fear me. Like all the other ghosts. To know not to mess with me like they did with my parents.

I just realized that she is not a regular ghost. She has powers. I felt like I was going to faint of panic. She probably knew how to use them and had practice, but for me I just realized I had them today. I wonder why my powers only showed up today. I think she saw the panic on my face because her face softens. "Ok," I say, "want to talk? No powers and no fighting; we can only talk." So we talked and talked and talked. Turns out, she is Betrayus' daughter. I know I should hate her, but 1 she's cool and 2 I'm shocked. Like completely, an utterly shocked. Since she had been honest with me, I had to be honest with her. I told her that I only found out I had powers today. I also told her that my REAL name.

She was so shocked that I lied to her, but at the same time excited. She asked, "So your Lily?" I said, "Yeah, why?" She said it was because I was her sister. I did not believe it one bit. How could we be sisters if I was alive and she was a ghost? That would also mean that my dad was Betrayus, my sworn enemy. I told her no way was my dad Betrayus. I am nothing I say nothing like him. "Where did you get this information from?" I asked. She said, "I heard my dad in a private conversation." "So you eavesdropped on them?!",I asked.

All of a sudden, we heard a beep. I looked around expecting an attack, but Trixie said, "That is an alarm. My time here is up and I need to go back to the Netherworld. I promise that I will explain everything to you later, and we should meet up here next week." I was a little suspicious of her setting me up, but I said, "Sure." Last thing I said before she turned to go, "We have to keep this a secret; between you and me; OK? She said, "Fine." I knew I would break that promise because I share everything with Reese, and he would know if I am lying or hiding something.

For the rest of the week I just sat there thinking about what Trixie said. Am I really Betrayus' daughter; my sworn enemy for who is said to be responsible for the death of my mom and dad. Why would my Aunt lie to me about my parent's deaths? What in the world is going on? Why is my life being turned upside down? Everything was perfect until I met her… Trixie… I wonder what Reese will make out of this? Will I still have the anger to hunt down ghosts?

**Hi everyone, I am Elisa. I will be writing in Lily's perspective, and you could say I am Lily. I work with my best friend Priya. I do not own anything except for Lily, her aunt, her parents, and the story plot. This is a treat because Priya and I thought; hey, some people really like our thing. Thanks for reading the story, bye! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Trixie and Lily's Ghostly Adventures**

"**No Ghosts Allowed… Especially Trixie" (Part 2)**

Whoa, the day I had. I found my long lost twin sister, Lily! She made me promise that I would NEVER tell anyone about it, so I will not. Or will I? Well, I journey back to the Nether; I was hoping no one would notice that I was gone. As I walked in the throne room, my dad stood there starting to get worried. "Where is Trixie?" My dad asked Butt-ler, not noticing that I was there. "I don't know sir." Butt-ler replied to my dad. I soon realized that I was still invisible. I turned invisible so that I could get past guards. I turned visible and tried to not be seen. I can make the dumbest choices ever…

"Trixie, where have you been?" My dad questioned me, coming to embrace me. "Nowhere…" I lied. My dad then gave me a, dudeseriously look. "Where have you been?" My dad asked, getting mad. I had to lie, I had to, "I was in Pacworld looking to scare some to Pacworlders and I did." "Don't leave the castle without permission again Trixie." "Okay Lord Betrayus…" So, after that, I sat on my throne daydreaming. All of a sudden, Inky comes in. "I'm so sorry Lord Betrayus however; can I speak with Princess Trixie?" "Fine, but make it quick!" My dad replied.

"Hi Inky, what's up?" I asked. "I have a question to ask you." "What is it?" "Well, we knew each other for a very long time and I want to know if we can um…date?" "Whoa, I don't think I'm ready for that yet." "What?" "Just kidding, yes!" "Really, we are dating?!" "I just said yes." "Yay!" "You do realize my dad can never learn about this, right Inky?" "Yeah, I know but wait until my brothers and sister knows that I have a girlfriend!"

So, I have a boyfriend and he's secret. Today is so awesome! I'm already 16 and dating! Well, if he gets in the way of my studies then someone will be dead. Well, he can't because he's already dead… Well anyway, when I get back to the throne room my dad is there, with Butt-ler serving him popcorned-slugs. The stuff I eat in the Nether is truly horrifying: slugs, ew; maggots, I don't even know what they are but ew; some ghosts even eat trash! Well this is eternal punishment so I better get used to it. "Want some?" My dad asked. "No thanks dad." I was not too hungry today.

As night befell the Nether, my dad had a plan to destroy Pacworld. My dad made Dr. Buttocks create some invention to make a monster extremely large and crush everything. Like that even takes skill? "Can I go?" I asked my dad. "No!" He answered. I kept pleading however, his only reply was no. Finally I told him, okay but I was still going to go. So my dad gets the monster into Pacworld and I come with it. I watch as many Pacworlders scream and run away from the monster. After 10 minutes if being bored, Pac comes in and is eating all of the ghosts.

"Hi Trixie!" Pac said to me. "Sup Pac!" "What are you doing here?" "Well, in the Nether, it gets boring. So I decided to witness some action by coming to the attack." "Trixie?" "Dr. Buttocks?" "The one and only!" "Umm...you aren't telling my dad, right?" "Of course not, why would I?" "That's a relief because-Pac, why did you eat him?" "Because he was going to tell-" "No he wasn't!" "Oh..." "MONSTER AT 12'O CLOCK!" "AH!" "I'll stop it!" *shrinks the monster* "I-I-" "Trixie, that was amazing, you saved my life!" Pac told me. "I have to go," and with those words, I quickly flew away. I couldn't believe I had just helped the enemy.

As I walked back inside my castle, I saw my dad sleeping and Dr. Buttocks in his lab, working and regenerated. However, Butt-ler was nowhere to be seen. "Miss, Trixie, what are you doing up?" I turned around to see Butt-ler. "Where were you?" I asked Butt-ler. "I was… well you see…" Butt-ler was stammering and one could see he had genuine fear in his eyes. "I won't tell my dad if that makes you feel better." I told Butt-ler knowing that he did something bad because his face lightened a bit. "T-thank you Princess Trixie," Butt-ler exclaimed. Butt-ler told me that he was trying to escape the Nether. Just as he was doing this, a guard caught him and said that he is going to tell Betrayus what happened, in the morning. You never want to wake my dad up when he is sleeping. Some ghost did that once and my dad was so mad.

"If Betrayus finds out, what in the world would he do to me?" Butt-ler asked me. "I'll have a talk with the guard, by talk I mean remove his memory of what happened." I told Butt-ler. "You would really do that for me?" Butt-ler asked. "Yeah." So I went up to the guard and erased his memory. I came back to the throne room and Butt-ler was so happy. "Th-thank you so much," he exclaimed. If I was Butt-ler, I would be scared. I mean the worst possible thing my dad could do is make his life even more miserable it already is. "But why do I always do kind things? I mean I'm Betrayus' daughter…" I thought aloud. "You become you Trixie; just because you are Betrayus' daughter doesn't mean that you have to be Betrayus." Butt-ler told me.

I went to bed that night thinking of how I betrayed my own dad. In the morning, was greeted by a Pacworlder. "Hi Trixie," it was only Lily. I told her about my day yesterday, excluding the part about Butt-ler. "Busy day you had Trixie." Lily said jokingly. "I know." I replied. "I want to tell him about me." I knew at this point that Lily wanted to tell Betrayus about herself. I told her, "I'll come with you; our dad is well kinda…" "Whiney and short-tempered; yes I know this." So Lily and I walked into the throne room. My dad was there, staring at Lily. "Lily, have a seat please. Butt-ler, get her a drink." My dad said, all if a sudden trying to act charming. "So Lily, how are you?" My dad was asking Lily this and we found it weird. Nevertheless, Lily told my dad about her life. As interested as he looked, I knew he was up to no good.

"I just wanted to say hi dad, I must go now." Lily told my dad, starting to head out the door. Before my dad could get to say something mean, all he said was, "Goodbye Lily." Much to my surprise, my dad was holding back on his mean words. For the rest of the day, I was wondering why my dad was so nice to Lily. Then it hit me. My dad wants to use her magic to get the repository!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just going to leave you guys at a cliffhanger. <strong>** So hi guys, it's me Priya. Thanks for reading my story. Tell me if you like it or if it's just kinda bad. I am not sure if I added to much in this but I kinda like it. For any of my fanfiction stories, I always have trouble writing this episode, Part 1 and 2 of "No Pets Allowed… Especially Monsters" (I do not own the Part 1 and 2 of "No Pets Allowed…Especially Monsters) no super mean comment though. I do not own anything other than the plot of this fanfiction, Trixie, and Lily. If any quoted text was used in this fanfiction, it is an act of coincidence. Thanks for reading; love ya guys, bye! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

Trixie and Lily's Ghostly Adventures

"_All They Could Eat"_

How could he do this? He is trying to use my sister for his needs of taking over Pacworld! I was so mad at him. I was about to yell at him when I remembered what he could do to me. If I were to yell at him then he could banish me or something. I decided to conceal my anger.

"Hello Trixie," my dad started. "How are you?" "I am fine, I guess. What is our plan today?" "I don't know Trixie…" "Oh…" "I'm telling you, the guy can't stop eating!" I heard Blinky say. "What guy?" my dad hissed. "Oh, Pac-Man, we were trying to scare Pacworlders when we saw him." Pinky started. "Yeah, yeah he was eating all of your ghost army and eating other foods too." Inky said. "That's it!" my dad said. "All we do is get the Pac-Pest to eat so much that he can't eat my ghosts anymore!" "Blahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Blinky, Inky, Pinky, Clyde and I started laughing. "Pac, eating too much, please," I said. "That's impossible!" Inky added.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT IS IMPOSSIBLE, FIND A WAY!" My dad screamed. "Except you Trixie, now go!" "Okay." The Ghost Gang said, running away from my dad. I was stuck in the Netherworld, destined to do nothing. "Hello Miss Trixie." Butt-ler started. "Why hello to you too…I'm super bored!" "Really, you are, would you like to hear a story?" "Sure, why not?" "Butt-ler, I need to have my lunch now, I'm hungry!" My dad yelled out. "Sorry Ms. Trixie but duty calls." "Okay I guess, bye…" So I went to my room and I sat in my bed. *Crash* someone threw a rock at my window and my window broke. "Who did that?" I questioned, angrily. "Sorry Trixie, I just wanted to see you." It was Inky.

"Shouldn't you be following my dad's orders?" I questioned. "Yeah but my other siblings are doing it. They wanted me to do this." "Do what?" I asked. "They wanted me to go on a date with you!" "Shut up, really?" "Yeah… I know we just got into a relationship but…" "When?" "11:00 P.M!" "Oh, okay so see you then?" "Yeah sure, I gotta go, you know…Betrayus." "Oh, okay Inky, bye!" "Bye!"

So I went into the throne room and sat in my throne. "Trixie, look, the Pac-Pest cannot eat anything!" My dad exclaimed. I, on the other hand, was worried. "That's great dad…" I sighed. "Now, I will send my ghosts to invade Pacworld!" "Great…" "I know right! Butt-ler, go get my army and send them to Pacworld!" My dad commanded. "Yes my lord." Butt-ler answered.

Butt-ler left and I was in the throne room with my dad. "So dad, why were Lily and I separated from birth?" I questioned, soon after remembering that my curiosity could get me killed. "No reason," my dad said, surprising calm. "What is so big about it? Do you like me more than Lily?" I asked, my ego starting to show. "No…look, I DO NOT WANT TO TELL YOU!" My dad roared. "Okay dad, sorry!" I said, with a hint of attitude.

-53 minutes later-

"WHAT, HOW COULD HE BEAT THEM, AGAIN? HOW DID HE ALL OF A SUDDEN GET HUNGRY AGAIN?!" The Ghost Gang was back, and they reported the mishap that made my dad furious. "He is just always hungry." I added. "Yes, just hungry." my dad hissed.

"See you." Inky whispered, floating away. Since I was going on a date with Inky, I had to get ready. I soon flew to my room, trying to pick a cute outfit. "Would you like some help, m'lady?" I turned around to see Butt-ler, grinning. "What are you talking about?" I questioned. "I know you are dating, Princess Trixie." "How," I was extremely surprised. "I overhear a lot of things. When you are a ghost…like me you get to overhear a lot of cool conversations." I then gulped; I thought aloud a lot so I had to be careful about what I think about; at least out loud. Butt-ler could blackmail me with information as if I helped the enemy, which I did. "Well, how can you help me?" "Here, you should wear this with these." Butt-ler said as he pointed to a dress and jewelry. "Where did you get the dress from?" I asked. "Oh, I heard that Inky asked you out today so I decided to make a dress in my spare time." "Awwwww, that's so sweet!" I said, feeling happy. I had to admit, the dress was really cute with its sparkles and sky blue color.

"I hope you have fun." Butt-ler told me, about to fly out of my room. "Wait, can we keep this a secret?" "My lips are sealed." I giggled as he flew out. I got dressed and put on my bracelet. The bracelet was the same sky blue color. I twirled around in my dress, feeling like a princess. Wait, I am a princess, a ghostly princess of the Netherworld.

Moonlight befell the Nether. I sneaked out of my castle without anyone seeing me. Inky told me that he would meet me at the front of the castle at 11:00 P.M. I am waiting for him and it soon turns 11:05 P.M, then 11:30 P.M, then 12:00 A.M. Inky was nowhere to be seen. Just as I walk back into my lonesome castle, someone touches my icy cold shoulder. "I came don't worry." I turned to see that it was Inky and that I have turned blue. I blame being blue on my powers; when to feel strong emotions, I change. For example, when I am SUPER sad, I turn icy and cold. "I was starting to lose hope…" I truthfully told Inky. "I would too, but enough of this sad stuff, let's go have some fun!" So Inky and I went to a mountain in the Nether and surprisingly it was very pretty. The moon shone on me and Inky as songs I have never heard of played in the background.

The food was not normal either. There were many exotic foods. "This is cheese and crackers," Inky started. "Oh, and this is called pizza. It's really good." "What about this?" I asked, pointing to a bowl of green stuff. "That's salad, Trixie." So for the rest of our date, I ate some of the most delicious foods ever. I mean who could think that pizza tasted good or chocolate. "How did you get all of this food?" I finally asked Inky. "Well, I had some help from my brothers and sister; oh and some Pacworlders because this is Pacworlder food, kinda." "Oh, wait what do you mean kinda?" "Well, the music is from a planet called Earth." "Oh, I read about them once. Some of them think that they are the only lifeforms, funny!" "Yeah, it totally is. This song now is called, 'Sticks and Stones'. The song is by The Pierces. They are pretty cool." "Yeah, I guess they are. I like the song." "Oh and this one is called, 'Big Girls Don't Cry'. It's by Fergie." "I love this song! The way she sings it oh and the beat and tempo, amazing!" I exclaimed.

As we said our goodbyes, Inky started to lean close to me thinking of kissing. I sighed and I kissed him. After the kiss, Inky was jumping up and down, so happy that he kissed me. We waved to each other as we both left. The food, Inky left on the mountain. He did not care that my dad would probably find out.

I walked back to my castle and I walked past the guards. I went to my room and I took my bracelet off and then my dress. I went to my bed, excited about today. Lately, I have been upset before I went to bed. I closed my eyes, letting the world grow darker.

**So hiya guys, wats up? I hope that you enjoyed this. I am trying to get my chapters done my Valentine's Day so that I could write the Pacentine's Day chapter. There will be so much love. Get ready! I was thinking to do one tomorrow and one over morrow. Worst comes to worst, the chapter will come early. I would hate to do that but hey, you gotta girl even though you would hate too. Tell me what you think and you all have a good day now. Priya out, peace XD **


	6. Chapter 6

Trixie and Lily's Ghostly Adventures

_"Stand by your Lily"_

"Happy ValenPac Day," Reese exclaimed. He then handed me a box of chocolate. Shoot, I never got him anything! "Happy ValenPac Day, Reese." I replied. I gave him a kiss. "Put this on," I told Reese. "Why," "Just do it!" "Okay…" I put a blindfold on him and I led him away from the lockers. I was in high school. So far, this year, high school is pretty cool. I mean, just like Pac, I am treated like a hero. No one knows that I am Betrayus' daughter, which is good. I would thought of as a traitor. Only President Stratos, Pac, Cyli, and Spiral know. Well, I mean of course Betrayus and his two closest minions know.

Once Reese was away from the lockers, I quickly made him a card. "Here," I told Reese, pulling the blindfold off. "I love it!" He exclaimed, giving me a hug. "Hey um Lily, do you know where I could find Trixie?" Pac asked. "Excuse us Reese," I said, pushing Pac away. "Be careful, I can't have my boyfriend know." I started. "Well, Trixie can be found in the Netherworld. I was just about to go there. You know, to wish my dad a happy ValenPac Day." "Can I come?" Pac asked. "Sure, just stay out of sight."

Since 8th period ended, Pac and I went into the maze and into the Netherworld. Pac ate a berry because he cannot breathe the air down there. We snuck into Betrayus' castle and we found Trixie talking with her dad.

"Are you telling me that you are dating?" Betrayus shouted. Trixie cringed in fear. "Well, you found out and I'm confirming." Trixie said to our dad. "Who is it that you are dating?" "You didn't read the card?" *reads card* "It has no name!" "Oops, sorry,"*giggles* "You are in so much trouble, room, now! Butt-ler, escort my daughter to her room!" "Yes sir." As Trixie flew away with her butler, Betrayus caught sight of me. I was standing in the middle of the throne room while Pac was hiding.

"Lily, how nice is it to see you." Betrayus said. "Hi dad," I started. "I just wanted to tell you, Happy ValenPac Day!" "Thank you but don't you think it's just a stupid holiday? I mean a holiday filled with love, ew!" I rolled my eyes. "Where is Trixie, I also wanted to tell her Happy ValenPac Day." "Oh, I sent her to her room." "Why?" "I think you know why, Lily. You overheard the conversation." "Sorry dad." I was so surprised that I said that. I mean, if I did not he could kill me right on the spot. "Um, so you can see your sister in her room but make it quick." Betrayus started. As I was walking away, I felt a cold claw on my shoulder. "You can stay here if you want." It was my dad. "I'll think about it…" I walked away, thinking how much that broke his heart or angered him.

"Trixie!" I started, I was so happy to see her. "Lily!" Trixie yelled, getting out of her bed. She looked so gloomy before. "Miss Lily, hello," Trixie's butler said. "Oh, I don't think I ever introduced you two. Lily this is Butt-ler, Butt-ler, Lily." "What is his name?" I asked. "Butt-ler, my dad changed it." "Jeez, I feel so bad for you." "Thank you." Butt-ler said.

"Trixie," Pac exclaimed. All of a sudden, Pac saw Butt-ler. "Is he your boyfriend?" Butt-ler asked. "NO, it's Inky. Butt-ler please do not tell my dad." Trixie pleaded. "I would never think of the sort." But-ler said. "Oh thank you!" Trixie exclaimed.

So we had a quick conversation about ValenPac Day. "I guess we got to get going." I said. "Aw, well bye!" Trixie said. "You'll get out soon." I said. "It is way better than being in a dungeon!" Trixie exclaimed. "Yeah, I would think it would be." Pac said, the only one who was in a dungeon cell. "Sorry, well see you guys!" We waved and then snuck out of the castle so that Betrayus would not see Pac.

We left the Netherworld and got to Pacworld. Pac and I had a picnic in the maze. I made a picnic with my magic. *1 hour later* "You are lucky I am letting you come!" Someone yelled. "I know dad, thank you." It sounded like, no…Trixie and Betrayus! I mean Trixie is cool but Betrayus, something bad was going to happen. "Pac, go, I think I hear Betrayus!" "I'll just eat him." "Cough, cough he's my dad!" "Okay, okay, I won't, I'll just leave." "Thank you." I said. "Sir, it has been 1 hour, are you sure he is coming?" It was Butt-ler. "Yeah dad, I don't think he's coming." Trixie whined. "Shut it the both of you, no one will set up the Lord of the Netherworld." Betrayus said.

"Nobody fetches the Pacinator. The Pacinator fetches himself." I am guessing the Pacinator said. "So you are a psychopath that talks in third person?" Trixie said, acting like a wise guy. "DO NOT try to talk to the Pacinator like that unless you want to talk to my gun!" "Jeez, someone is violent!" Trixie replied. "So whose idea was it to summon me?" "HIS!" Betrayus said, pointing to Butt-ler. I managed to get close to where this was all happening. The Pacinator shot fro-yo at Butt-ler. Then, Butt-ler froze. No literally, the fro-yo turned Butt-ler into ice! "Why did you do that?" Trixie questioned.

"Because…" The Pacinator had no answer. Trixie unfroze Butt-ler and walked away. If you did not know, the Pacinator killed off all of the yellow ones, or was it Betrayus? Well, anyway, Trixie left and Betrayus told the Pacinator, "Destroy the last yellow one or else the reward won't be yours." The Pacinator left and Betrayus and Butt-ler did too.

I ran out of the maze and I looked for Pac all over Pacopilous. Finally, I found him and Spiral but it was too late. They were frozen solid. The Pacinator then kidnapped them. "Cyli, Cyli, Cyli," I cried out. I found her, bickering with Pinky. "PAC WAS KIDNAPPED AND YOU GUYS ARE FIGHTING?" I yelled, angry at their stupidity. "I know but it was Pinky's fault." Before Pinky could argue with Cyli, I said, "I don't care, we have to save our friends." "I'll save Pac!" Pinky said. "No, we save both." I corrected.

So we were off to save our friends. I told Pinky and Cyli about the Pacinator, doing evil with his evil fro-yo. "That's it, there's only one place in Pacopulious that sells that stuff!" Cyli exclaimed. Then she started running. "Wait for us!" Pinky yelled. "You mean wait for you." I laughed, running so fast that I could break the sound barrier. "Ugh, I will never do this again!" Pinky yelled. So finally, we got to the fro-yo place.

"Okay, so Pinky you can open the door." I started. Pinky then opened the door for Cyli and me. "Okay, so now let's go find Pac and Spiral!" I said. The three of us looked everywhere for Pac and Spiral. "Looks like I get to add onto my collection." As we turned around, the Pacinator was standing right in front of us. "I am the daughter of Lord Betrayus, freeze me and my dad will kill you!" "Wait until Betrayus hears about this!" The Pacinator replied. "Pinky, get Pac and Spiral; Cyli, you come help me." "Okay." The two said at the same time. Pinky left and it was just the three of us left to fight.

*Clyi uses a power berry and Lily uses magic.* *after fight*

"Where did he go?" I questioned Cyli. "I don't know he disappeared." "Guys, I found the boys." Pinky called out. I soon remembered, Reese told me that we had a date today. What he did not know is that it was a double date with my sister and her boyfriend. "Guys, if everyone is safe, I have to go to my date!" I yelled. "Go to thy date." Cyli giggled. "Bye," said Pinky. I ran out of the building and I met Reese in my secret cave.

"GHOSTS," Reese cried out as he saw Trixie and Inky. "Reese, we have a story to tell. So I told him how Trixie and I were sisters. Technical, I was also the princess of the Netherworld and Betrayus' daughter so I told him. Once heard, Reese cringed in fear a bit. "So yeah, now that we got that out of the way, let's enjoy our double date." I said. Trixie and Inky introduced themselves to Reese. Reese was nice and everything to them. The double date was so much fun. To end our double date on ValenPac Day, the four of us sat in the dark of night, watching the stars. Once the two moons were spotted, the boyfriends of Trixie and I kissed us. Trixie and I blushed sheepishly. This was the start of not only Reese and I, however a new chapter with my long lost twin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya guys, so Pri here. Elisa could not write this so I did. However, she told me some things to write. I hated to skip episodes but Valentine Day was coming and I could not do 14 chapters by today ): I hope you all like it. Have a wonderful, happy ValentineValenPac Day! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this chapter except for Trixie and the unique twist on this episode. **

**Trixie, all rights to me, The All Powerful Ones/ TheAllPowerfulOne.**

**Lily and Reese, all rights to Lily/Elisa, Animals768**

**Pac, Cyli, Spiral, Betrayus, Butt-ler, Pacinator, Pinky, and Inky, all rights to Namco. **


End file.
